The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a computer program.
In recent years, transparent displays that include a screen transmitting light from one surface side to the other surface side have been realized and developed. The transparent displays are realized by liquid crystal such as polymer-dispersed liquid crystal. The liquid crystal diffuses light when an application voltage is in an off-state, and transmits light when the application voltage is in an on-state.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183378 discloses a technology of changing the direction of characters or signs displayed on the screen of a transparent display depending on a surface of a transparent display viewed by a user in a portable telephone including the transparent display.